


Choice

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Val gets a surprising offer from Enfys.





	Choice

Enfys stops Val with just two words. “Join us.”

Val gives a short, sharp laugh, but she comes to a halt and turns to face the young woman. 

“I’m serious.” Enfys says, tilting her head to one side.

"I'm sure you are." She stops short of laughing again. She never would have expected in a million years that this day would end with a teenager attempting to recruit her for a rebellion. 

"You're good." Before Val can confirm that yes, she _knows_ that, Enfys continues. "But you could be great, with us. We need fighters... _leaders_....like you."

It is tempting, Val has to admit to herself, the idea of being part of something important. But part of her is unsure, heists are what she knows, what she has done for most of her life. The thought of giving up that familiarity and jumping into something unknown is both exciting and nerve-wracking. However, if this young woman can do this, then Val knows she can too. 

Still, it seems an impossible task. "To take down the Empire? You really think that can be done?"

"Yes. We are all across the galaxy." Such a simple statement from someone so young should sound naive, but there is such a powerful strength, such an intense _belief_ in her voice that Val wants to trust her. She’s spent her life going from heist to heist, never running a scam big enough to stop. Maybe, she was never meant to. 

 _“_ It’ll be a challenge.” She mutters, mostly to herself, a small smile appearing as she imagines just how difficult it might be. She has always enjoyed a challenge.

“True.” 

“High stakes.” In fact, the more Val thinks about it, the more this rebellion sounds like the heist of a lifetime. Sure, there won’t be a big payout in the end, that is...if she even makes it to the end, but where have payouts got her so far? _Hell,_  she thinks, _it’s time for a change._ She makes her decision quickly. 

"I'm in." The Empire don't know what's coming, Val thinks to herself with a smile. Sometimes, she surprises herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
